Leur sinistre nuit
by J.Sirelue
Summary: Éteignez vos lumières, ouvrez la porte de l'enfer et laissez-vous guider par les cris des âmes perdues qui ont été dévorées et découpées le jour de leur rencontre. Sacrifiez ici vos âmes impures pour un coup de foudre à Silent Hill.


Le dessin et les personnages ne sont pas de moi.

Résumé : Eteignez vos lumière, ouvrez la porte de l'enfer et laissez-vous guider par les cris des âmes perdues qui ont été dévorées et découpées le jour de leur rencontre. Sacrifiez ici vos âmes impures pour un coup de foudre à Silent Hill.

Warnings _:_ Histoire d'Halloween avec des _personnages de jeux videos/films_ _ **d'horreurs**_. Donc 1+1=11. Pour finir les warnings je vais citer _TheCrasy_ qui m'a beta et a commenté la lecture avec plusieurs _« awww »_ après faite ce que vous voulez de cette information. Je vous souhaite un _très bon_ _ **Halloween**_!

 _*_ _Sang_ _sur vos face*_

…

 **Leur sinistre nuit.**

La nuit était sombre, aucune lumière, pas même celle de la lune. Pleine et ronde, elle flottait au-dessus d'une mer de feuillage aux teintes verdoyantes, mais sa lumière opalescente ne parvenait pas à pénétrer les bois. Cela rendait cet entrelacs d'arbre et de branche aussi sombre que l'antre du croque-mitaine. Bien que cela n'était pas tout à fait exact. Parfois une lumière arrivait à la noirceur du lieu. Ce soir était encore le cas, et la sinistre nuit allait être écourtée. Une lamentation, telle un grésillement macabre, agita la frondaison et l'unique source de lumière se mit à trembler entre les lignes sombres que formaient les arbres.

Le crépitement s'intensifia tout en ralentissant, donnant presque l'impression de devenir un ronronnement. C'est à ce moment que la lumière s'arrêta sur lui.

Grand, le visage… enfin ce qui aurait dû être son visage, n'était qu'une peau lisse et parfaitement blanche sans yeux, nez ou bouche, pas même des oreilles. Malgré le manque d'humanité créé par ce visage vide, il portait un costume tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Une chemise blanche et repassée, une cravate sanguine parfaitement nouée et une veste noire qui épousait sa forme longiligne comme une deuxième peau. L'homme, ou le monstre, était si grand qu'il aurait pu passer de dos pour un tronc, mais la lumière l'éclairant directement, aucun doute n'était possible.

Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers la source de son irritation qui se mit à fuir sans demander son reste. Par chance ses pas étaient grands et rapides. Il donnait l'impression qu'il se téléportait à chaque mouvement et inexorablement, il se rapprochait de la lumière.

Il n'avait peut-être pas deux grands yeux faciles à éblouir, mais la lumière l'insupportait. Il voulait simplement retourner à sa sinistre nuit et il ferait tout pour retrouver sa tranquillité lugubre. Aussi n'hésita-il pas à s'aider de tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour arrêter l'importun. Sous sa demande les branches des arbres se mirent à bouger. Comme si le vent s'était levé, chacune d'entre elles fit son possible pour ralentir le fuyard.

Celui-ci semblait décider à resister.

Le crépitement ressemblait de plus en plus à un grondement. Ses déplacements se firent de plus en plus flous jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques pas de l'homme essoufflé. D'aussi près il pouvait sentir sa peur comme s'il se baignait dedans. Maintenant motivé par le goût de celle-ci plus que par le dérangement, de sombres tentacules noirs sortirent de son dos. Ils grandirent encore et encore autour de lui telle un halo sombre. Ils prirent une telle ampleur et étaient si sombres, qu'ils semblaient engloutir la maigre lumière présente dans la forêt.

Sans autre signe avant-coureur, la poursuite s'arrêta. L'homme, pris dans ses appendices funèbres, ne pouvait plus bouger. Sa peur était un met délicieux et le grésillement semblait répercuter un certain contentement.

La lumière mourait, tout comme l'homme qu'il serrait maintenant dans ses bras. Un câlin mortel pour celui qui avait dérangé la sinistre nuit de Slenderman.

[…]

À bien des miles de cette sombre forêt, un autre lieu était dérangé dans sa morbide ambiance. Une sirène au son assourdissant résonnait dans le brouillard si opaque qu'il semblait infranchissable. La sirène retentissait si fort que l'on avait l'impression que rien d'autre ne pourrait être entendu. Pourtant un autre bruit la surpassa. Un choc métallique, puis un grincement accompagné de pas lourds et lents, encore et encore.

Puis le silence retomba.

Ce fut si soudain que c'en était encore plus assourdissant. L'ambiance de tout le lieu avait changé. La ville, perchée sur sa colline, était toujours dans le brouillard, mais celui-ci avait une teinte particulière et des cendres, partout, recouvraient tout, chaque trottoir, chaque façade branlante, chaque panneau, tout.

C'était comme si un feu permanent brûlait ici. Comme si nous étions aux portes de l'enfer.

Puis, les pas et le grincement métallique. Sans les sirènes pour l'étouffer, le bruit était bien plus menaçant. C'était en tout cas ce que devait se dire la femme qui se mit à courir, espérant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et la chose source de ce bruit.

La chose, car qui l'appellerait homme ?

Il n'accéléra pas le pas malgré la distance que la femme prenait rapidement. Peut-être n'essayait-il pas réellement de la rattraper. Peut-être ne la voyait-il même pas en réalité.

Après tout l'être, qui devait approcher des trois mètres de haut, avait à la place de son visage un immense casque pyramidal couvert de sang et de rouille. Rien ne pouvait laisser présager qu'il pouvait voir quoi que soit. Le reste de son corps n'était que muscles, ce qui était compréhensible lorsque l'on remarquait la taille du couteau qu'il tirait derrière lui. Aucun doute qu'il devait y mettre de la force s'il voulait user de cette lame tranchante. Mais il n'eut pas à en user. Alors oui, peut-être n'essayait-il pas de rattraper cette femme. Peut-être savait-il ?

Autour de lui, le monde s'effaça. Comme si les cendres arrachaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sombre pour ne laisser qu'une ville abandonné dans un brouillard presque naturel. Une paix morbide sembla reprendre place dans les lieux.

La femme courait toujours, mais il avait disparu.

Après tout, pourquoi aurait-il couru lorsqu'il savait qu'il la trouverait lors de la prochaine rencontre de leurs deux mondes. En effet, ce fut le cas. Les sirènes retentirent à nouveau et elle était là, juste devant lui. Il hésita une seconde en traînant sa lame de deux mètres derrière lui. Après l'avoir fait marcher tout ce temps, elle méritait une fin spéciale. Délaissant son arme qui tomba dans bruit sourd, il se saisit de la femme et lui enleva toute les couches qui la recouvrait.

Toutes. Habits. Peau.

Il ne restait plus qu'un sac de chair dans les larges mains de Pyramid Head.

[…]

Slenderman avait tenté de retourner à la contemplation de sa nuit. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait plus à apprécier ce calme sinistre. Il était certain qu'il parvenait même à ressentir la lumière de la lune qui avait dû réussir à trouver un moyen de traverser la futaie. Comme si la mort de l'homme l'avait autorisée à s'infiltrer ici. Énervé, un grésillement résonna à travers lui et chaque filament noir qui sortait de son corps. Prenant sur lui il se calma en lissant son costume de ses longs doigts pâles. Puis il se concentra pour faire rentrer la majorité des appendices qui s'agitaient derrière lui. Il devait aller faire un tour. Sans avoir d'idée précise, il imagina un lieu paisible, où il pourrait apprécier l'atmosphère. Il sut immédiatement que cela avait marché. Pas besoin de sens humains pour sentir ou voir la noirceur apaisante de ces lieux. Il n'avait jamais visité de lieux aussi obscurs. Même ses bois fourmillaient de plus de vie lumineuse et il était pourtant fier du travail qu'il y avait accompli pour l'étouffer.

Intrigués et appréciateurs, les fins filaments sortirent de nouveau de toute part de sa personne. Mais cette fois, au lieu de s'agiter dans un mouvement énervé ils semblaient rouler doucement, glissant sur chaque surface à sa portée. Comme des vibrisses, chacun de ses membres lui donnait mille informations sur le lieu. Les tentacules léchèrent le sol, appréciant le goût de la cendre, avant de caresser un panneau.

« Bienvenue à Silent Hill. »

Chaque tentacule vibra d'appréciation. Il était certain qu'il se sentait bienvenu. Il avançait lentement lorsqu'il sentit une lumière. S'il avait eu une bouche il aurait fait la moue boudeuse qu'il avait vue sur certains enfants. Ce lieu n'aurait pas dû être ainsi profané. Malheureusement il n'était pas convenable de se sustenter hors de ses bois. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour décider quoi faire. Se laissant guider par la lumière, il rattrapa l'homme sans qu'il ne le voie venir. Tenu par un tentacule agacé, il le tourna pour qu'il le regarde bien en face. Il s'agitait, sa lumière vacillait.

Un jeu d'enfant.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à sentir la folie naturelle présente en lui croître encore et encore. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas se débarrasser de lui, mais cela ne dérangerait sûrement personne s'il devenait assez fou pour que sa lumière abjecte s'affaiblisse. Ce qu'elle fit et lorsqu'elle eut assez faibli il le relâcha et se redressa.

Pouvons-nous dire qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec un quelqu'un de mécontent ? Probablement pas.

Car Slenderman n'avait pas de nez et si Pyramid Head face à lui en avait un, personne ne le saurait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils se tenaient droits l'un devant l'autre et si le mécontentement ne pouvait ne pas se lire sur le visage caché de PH, le couteau levé pour caresser la gorge de l'homme en costume devait être un assez bon indicateur.

D'un mouvement de tentacule lent, Slender éloigna légèrement le bout pointu et se pencha légèrement vers le sol, comme si de ce geste il s'excusait pour le dérangement. Aucun des deux ne parla mais les vibrations de l'homme monochrome désamorcèrent la colère de l'autre qui laissa définitivement tomber son couteau au sol. Il pencha la large pyramide qui lui servait de casque, ou de tête, comme pour mieux voir ce nouvel arrivant. Ce qu'il vit dut lui plaire puisqu'il ne le tua pas.

[…]

La cendre se souleva autour des deux êtres. PH vit l'invité se détourner pour partir. Il lui aurait bien fait remarquer qu'aussi sombre qu'il était, il aurait pu rester, mais il n'était pas un très grand bavard et l'autre avait déjà disparu.

Sans chercher à regarder les marques laissées par ses filaments noirs, Pyramid Head retourna à ses occupations. Il devait également régler le problème avec l'homme devenu fou. Il se demanda comment l'autre s'y était pris. C'était un travail assez impressionnant d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir. Peut-être est-ce pour cette raison que lorsqu'il vit l'homme de nouveau il ne tenta pas réellement de l'avoir. Il était intrigué par ce qu'il devenait. Il le laissa courir à sa perte tout en continuant de le suivre après chaque sonnerie retentissante. Il avait dû se passer plusieurs jours depuis que l'homme avait été rendu fou et qu'il le laissait courir, fasciné par sa folie. Peut-être même arrivait-il à ressentir un écho de sa démence, car il se demanda s'il reverrait ce Slenderman.

Il dut attendre un an avant de le revoir dans les parages.

Entre temps il avait dû faire face à pas mal de choses. L'homme était parti et il avait été secoué d'une crise d'identité. La vie avait toujours été assez simple pour lui. Jusqu'à qu'il ressente l'obligation de protéger l'enfant. Maintenant il avait beaucoup de mal à sortir de l'errance que cela avait créé en lui. Il n'était pas fait pour protéger. Pourtant il avait accompli sa mission. Puis il avait essayé de retrouver sa motivation d'antan, mais rien n'y faisait.

La lumière gagnait du terrain.

Silent Hill n'était plus ce qu'il était et lui était assis à regarder la chute de cet empire dont il avait été le fier gardien. C'est ainsi qu'il fut surpris par l'arrivé de l'homme au costume et aux tentacules funèbres. Il était devant lui, clairement agité. Ses appendices se rétractaient nerveusement au toucher de ce qui l'entourait, comme si ce qu'il ressentait le dégoûtait. La pyramide sur les épaules de PH se baissa à cette réalisation.

Sillent Hill dépérissait, tout comme lui.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque qu'il sentit une vibrisse frôler son masque doucement. Entouré de l'étrange vibration que Slenderman émettait il redressa sa pyramide. Rapidement d'autres filaments suivirent, et il se retrouva entièrement recouvert. Ses bras, son buste, ses épaules, elles recouvraient toute sa peau et le son n'arrêtaient pas. Comme un ronronnement, il résonnait dans la nuit trop claire.

Armées de la volonté de leur hôte elles le firent se redresser jusqu'à qu'il soit de nouveau debout bien droit, il vit Slender pencher la tête comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il dut trouver, car il se mit en marche en le tirant par le bras. Il était plutôt rapide, mais posant son couteau sur l'épaule il réussit à suivre son pas.

Puis il le fit s'arrêter.

PH mit un certain temps à remarquer pourquoi. Un homme était là. Il ne l'avait pas vu rentrer. Il ne l'avait pas vu…

Slender se saisit de lui avec la totalité de ses tentacules, ils vibraient d'un son affamé et Pyramid Head le regarda faire avec la même fascination qu'il avait vu la folie ronger l'homme plusieurs mois auparavant. L'homme se mit à crier, gesticuler, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait rien entendu de tel, Pyramid Head ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer au plus près.

L'homme semblait fondre dans les vibrisses sombres et bientôt il ne restait plus rien de lui que le résonnement de ses cris délectables. Comme si cela avait été le déclencheur, la puissante sirène qui n'avait plus retenti depuis plusieurs semaines se mit à résonner. Un grondement s'échappa de son corps à cet appel et il leva la tête pyramidale vers le ciel comme pour accueillir la noirceur qui revenait doucement. Il allait y avoir du travail mais il y parviendrait. Il laissa Slender manger quelques âmes, se chargea de quelques autres avant de décider de l'arrêter.

Il était chez lui, de nouveau lui-même.

Pris dans son regain d'énergie il le repoussa d'un énième homme qu'il semblait trouver savoureux.

Ils faisaient plus ou moins la même taille, lorsque Slender ne tentait pas de prendre la forme d'un arbre, mais PH restait plus fort et était bien plus large que lui. Aussi, il ne lui fallut qu'une petite poussée pour faire chuter l'homme pale. Cela était sans compter sur les tentacules qui le firent suivre le mouvement. À califourchon sur les hanches de Slenderman il se demanda s'il devait ouvrir le torse face à lui avec la pointe de sa pyramide rouge, ou s'il devait faire savoir autrement qu'il était content d'avoir retrouvé ce qu'il avait perdu.

Distrait par les tentacules encore présents sur son corps, et sur les ténèbres qui l'entouraient enfin de nouveau, il n'eut pas le temps de se décider : il était déjà parti.

L'humain également, mais PH l'aurait plus tard. Il le savait car enfin il avait retrouvé sa raison d'être. Maintenant seul, à genoux au milieu d'une pièce sombre d'un ancien bâtiment où ils avaient atterri dans leur course, Pyramid Head était presque déçu de ce départ, sans comprendre pourquoi.

De toute façon il avait d'autres choses à penser, car il était temps de redorer définitivement le nom de Sillent Hill.

[…]

La nuit était paisiblement sombre après que toute ces adolescentes aient fini par lâcher prise pour le rejoindre. Il avait savouré cette chasse mais l'ennui avait été présent également et maintenant il ne restait plus que lui : l'ennui.

La traque à Sillent Hill, voilà une magnifique nuit qu'il avait passée loin de l'ennui. Il avait mangé plus qu'à sa faim les âmes perdue. Il avait regardé PH découper, éviscérer, dépecer, presser, écraser pendant que la nuit sinistre reprenait ses droits dans ces lieux, mais il avait dû partir. Cela faisait quelques semaines maintenant et il n'y était pas retourné. Il se demandait si le lieu serait aussi sombre et agréable que lors de sa première venue.

Peut-être le serait-il plus encore ?

Ce fut cette idée qui le décida. Se détachant de l'arbre qui sur lequel il s'était appuyé il songea à Sillent Hill il n'eut même pas besoin de se concentrer qu'il s'y trouvait déjà. Il sentit immédiatement la face sombre de ce lieu. Attestant de sa joie, les filaments sortirent pour analyser tout autour de lui. Il était certain que c'était encore plus lugubre maintenant. Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible mais c'était ainsi.

Personne ne semblait être là. Aussi s'avança-t-il avec la ferme intention d'enfin prendre le temps de visiter ce lieu. Les cendres étaient bien là, comme ravivées. Il ressentit une présence sombre avant même que ses vibrisses ne répondent au grondement. Il la laissa approcher, ce n'était pas Pyramid Head, mais il avait définitivement la marque de sa perfidie.

D'un mouvement rapide de tentacule il put l'analyser : pas de bras, pas de tête, claudicant. Il devait bien avoir une source humaine pour les morceaux, mais il n'avait plus aucune lumière. Ce n'était que de la viande, qui formait une œuvre d'art.

Sa création était magnifique.

Continuant sa visite il découvrit des cendres plus chaudes qui recouvraient certaines parties de la petite bourgade. Aucune lumière ne semblait déranger le lieu, et plus il avançait plus l'air semblait épais. Marchant au hasard il finit par tomber devant un bâtiment qu'il n'avait jamais visité. Pourtant, immense, il semblait être un des plus important. D'un tentacule, il repoussa la porte et y pénétra. Les murs renfermaient le souvenir de cris en tous genres, si Slender avait eu une bouche, sans doute leur aurait-il répondu par un son admiratif. À la place il caressa le mur d'admiration avec un tentacule.

Son silence appréciateur persista jusqu'à qu'il pénètre dans une salle remplie d'une vingtaine de femmes, peut-être plus. Elles étaient immobiles, le visage recouvert de bandages, toutes habillées de la même manière, les jambes découvertes, des talons aux pieds et un couvre-chef en tissu sur leurs bandages.

Curieux de ressentir encore une fois la marque de PH dans ses créations, il approcha une vibrisse d'une des infirmières. À son contact elle sembla se réveiller et sortit un couteau de nulle part, coupant la vibrisse devant elle.

Slender la rétracta, vibrant de douleur, mais le mouvement brusque fut le résultat de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé. Toutes les infirmières se dirigèrent vers lui d'un pas désarticulé. S'il n'avait pas son self-control, sans doute aurait-il reculé mais il ne bougea pas. On ne passait pas des décennies dans une forêt sans tacher une chemise blanche, pour avoir peur d'une bande d'infirmière aux couteaux aiguisés. Pourtant elles continuèrent à avancer encore et encore et se stoppèrent net. Elles n'avaient plus aucun mouvement mais semblaient le fixer, leurs yeux pourtant cachés par les bandages.

Son pouvoir dut se faire ressentir car leur visage se mit à bouger sous les bande de tissu. Puis tout leur corps fut secoué de petits mouvements courts et saccadés. Comme si elles ne savaient pas quoi faire face à ce qui se tenait devant elles. Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison qu'elles se tournèrent les une vers les autres avant de sortir leurs larmes et autres objets contondants.

Puis elles se mirent à se découper.

Il y avait des têtes, des bras, des jambes qui se détachaient des troncs, des cœurs qui en étaient arrachés, des pieds chaussés plantés dans toute sorte d'endroits mous. Et toujours immobile Slenderman ressentait chaque secondes.

Une véritable boucherie.

Lorsqu'il n'en resta plus qu'une au milieu de ce chaos, elle se fit elle-même une entaille en dessous du sternum avant d'y enfoncer sa main libre et, après un craquement d'articulation, elle plongea sa main, puis son bras, au plus profond de sa cage thoracique. Elle semblait fouiller comme dans un sac à main avant de ralentir le mouvement, puis d'un geste brusque, elle arracha son propre cœur nécrosé de sa poitrine.

C'est ce moment que choisi Pyramid Head pour débarquer. Face à la destruction de ses créations il semblait gronder de colère. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit qui en était la source, la colère disparut et il s'approcha de le l'homme au costume toujours aussi impeccable. Peut-être aurait-il tout de même voulu qu'il tâche sa chemise. Cela aurait fait un dédommagement appréciable pour toutes les heures qu'il allait devoir passer à reconstruire chacune de ses -parfois utiles- morceaux de viande.

Restant côte à côte, ils prirent un moment pour apprécier le tableau. Des boyaux pendaient, tels des guirlandes. Une couche de sang noirâtre et épais colorait le sol. Et les différentes parties des corps étaient aléatoirement placées, formant une pile morbide où se tenant la dernière création. Toujours debout, elle tenait son cœur dans sa main tendue comme si dans un dernier geste, elle avait voulu faire une offrande à son créateur.

C'était magnifique.

Magnifique, mais inutile en l'état. PH se pencha, réfléchissant par où il allait devoir commencer lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui frôler l'épaule. Reconnaissant la sensation d'un tentacule, il se tourna vers lui.

Rien.

Le grand homme se tenait d'aplomb à sa gauche et s'il avait eu des yeux il aurait simplement regardé devant lui. Peut-être son teint était-il différent de l'accoutumé. Moins blanc ? Mais ce pouvait parfaitement être le reflet de la scène sur sa peau pâle. Mais le toucher recommença sur son épaule droite. Un doux tapotement. Il se tourna et vit l'offrande.

Le cœur nécrosé de l'infirmière, ce cœur trop sombre pour être frais, reposait là, dans un tentacule noir qui l'enveloppait comme un présent. Il tendit une main et accepta le cadeau en caressant la surface noire du tentacule.

Hésitant, il se tourna à nouveau vers Slender. Il se tenait toujours aussi droit, mais son visage avait clairement pris une teinte rose. Peut-être aurait-il eu le même problème s'il ne portait pas un casque pyramidal, mais personne ne le saura jamais.

Drôle de situation, même pour les deux 'hommes' qui se regardaient sans pouvoir se voir. Pourtant ils ne changeraient rien à cela, ni maintenant ni après avoir passé plusieurs jours ensemble pour remonter chaque infirmière. Et quand ce fut finit, ce qu'ils feraient ensemble ne regardait qu'eux, et la sinistre nuit qui les attendaient.


End file.
